Here's to Screaming
by DetectiveCroftD'Arling
Summary: "Here's to Screaming Orgasms." "Excuse me?" "It's the name of a drink, Jane." Inspired by the fic 'Sex on the Beach'. Very M. One-shot.


**A/N: So, this was inspired by a story I read called Sex on the Beach. But don't worry, all the words are my own.**

**XXXXX**

I was falling asleep. It was a good feeling, especially after the case. It wasn't particularly difficult, but I had taken quite the stomach punch from our murderer. In any occasion, the sand felt good under my stomach. Under the towel, that is.

Maura and I had ditched the guys and the Robber, and decided to take an alternative route to our celebratory relaxation techniques. We ended up driving the ways to the beach after stopping at Maura's for bathing suits and towels and the like.

I had picked up a black bikini, and Maura had chosen one of her red ones. Each suit complimented each of our skin tones and flattered our bodies. Especially Maura, if I do say so myself. Now on the sand, the sun setting behind us, my doctor and I were extremely relaxed. Not that she was _my_ doctor in any way, though.

Like I said, I was on my way to falling asleep. Was. Until Maura decided to mess with my head. I don't think she knew she was doing it, but my bathing suit bottom definitely did.

"Here's to Screaming Orgasms."

I almost died right there. It was no secret I was attracted to Maura. Well, not to anyone but this particular doctor. She has no idea what she does to me. I think. My eyes shot open and I turned my head to look at her. She had brought one beach chair for herself, after I had vehemently denied needing one. So she was sitting a little behind me, although I suppose that if my head were on the side of the towel farther from the water instead of closer, she would have been right next to me. But I'm rambling. "Excuse me?"

She held up her wine glass which held some kind of liquid concoction, of what I wasn't sure. "The drink is called a screaming orgasm. I can understand why; it's extremely good."

I relaxed a little after her clarification, and turned my body around so I was nearer to her. She handed me her glass- I still don't know why she would take liquor making ingredients to a beach- and I took a sip. She was right- it even tasted better than my beer. Of course, I would never tell Maura that; she'd hold it over me forever. So I decided to tell her that it was good, and of course she took it upon herself to make me one as well. I, being the improper mess I am, took down half the drink in one gulp and set it down on the foldout table Maura had brought with us.

It was fairly late in the evening, seven, and just about all the other people who had been on the beach left. The closest people I could see were around a thousand yards away, and even they were packing up. I decided to enjoy the solitude Maura and I were granted, and shut my eyes, trying to return to the state of relaxation I had been in before Maura had decided to make her sexiness known to my southern hemisphere. Anyway, I closed my eyes, and Maura continued with the book she was reading. The Angel Experiment; she had recommended it to me, and it wasn't half bad. But I was nearing that beloved state of unconsciousness again, and then a mosquito introduced itself to my stomach. I whacked it- hard- but I missed. Obviously; I mean, it's a freaking mosquito, they're made to annoy the hell out of people. So I winded up with a red mark on my abs, and Maura bending close to me to inspect for any damages. What for, I have no idea, but the good doctor over here practically gave me an all access pass to her cleavage. It's not that I minded the view, but it was becoming exceedingly frustrating for her to unwittingly taunt me without me being able to do anything about it.

So when Maura got up and ended the show, I stood up and trotted over to the water's edge. I dived all swanlike into the water when I got deep enough, and when I surfaced, I turned around to face Maura. She smirked at me and took a step forward, shedding the red short shorts that matched her top, and showed her bikini bottoms. I swear that if I weren't so wet from the ocean already, I would be equally wet just from her and her incessant teasing. It wasn't fair. She strolled over to the water and kept walking, completely forgoing the initial cold stage of the water. Maura was getting closer to me, and then without warning, she ducked her head under the water. I was a little worried after she didn't come up straight away. But then I felt someone pull at both of my legs, and I fell underwater. THAT SEXY BITCH!

Anyway, I couldn't think much while submerged, but I _could_ feel. And what I felt sent a couple thousand shocks through my body. And that would have been dangerous, had those shocks been somewhat electric. But it didn't matter. Maura was practically pinning me into the sand with her body. I didn't even know Maura could hold her breath that long. I wasn't so deep in the water that it was suffocating, but I thrashed regardless. It was just my nature. So I pushed her up off me, and we came up, my hands on her waist and hers on my shoulders. We were in water halfway up our stomachs. Every part of our torsos were in contact, even the parts covered by water; breasts to lower abdomens. It was driving me crazy. But Maura, being the ever playful tease, backed away and started splashing me.

"Maura!" I took it upon myself to splash her back. It wasn't doing any good on either of our parts, we were both already drenched and dripping anyway. And I don't know about her, but I was soaked in both ways. No, strike that. I do know about her. There's no way she can't be at least a little turned on right now. So I, the ever- considerate best friend, decided to find out just how turned on she really was. I ducked into the water and out of her sight. I opened my eyes under the water, and I could tell that she was looking around for me. It's a good thing Boston waters aren't the clearest ones. So I swam around her, and stood up right behind her. She couldn't tell where I was, and that was a really good thing. I reached around her waist with my hand really fast, and pulled her hard against me. The games were over. This was about to get serious.

**XXXXX**

"You need to stop the teasing right now, Doctor." Jane leaned down and purred in her ear. Maura gasped, and tensed against the detective's body. It was painfully evident that she was aroused, and that just fueled the fire inside of her.

"And what if I don't want to?" Maura teased. Jane didn't know what she thought she would accomplish by doing this, but just played along. It would work better in the long run.

"Well, let's make one thing clear, Dr Isles. I know you know I love you. Especially after the display you've been putting on all evening. And my intestines are telling me you wouldn't be grinding against me underwater if you didn't feel something too. So we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way, Maur." Jane nipped at her earlobe, and it was clear that it was all Maura could do not to moan.

"The...the hard way," she gasped.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you," Jane teased. She thrust her hips into the blonde's ass under the water and pulled her waist into her with her hand, adding to the friction. Maura gasped and moaned in pleasure. With Jane's right hand holding Maura against her, the left was free to roam. And roam, it did. Freely. Jane's had slowly made its way up Maura's torso, teasing and tickling. Jane eased her hand up to the underside of Maura's breast, just barely skimming it, and then glided back down towards the top of Maura's red bikini bottom. Maura was visibly shuddering. Jane's fingers slipped under the elastic band for just a second, but that was all the playfulness Maura could take.

"Ja-...Jane...I can't...stop teasing me..."

This wasn't about making love. At all. There would be lots and lots of time for that later. This was about ownership, claim, power, prowess. This was about showing Maura how much Jane wanted her. So Jane chuckled into Maura's ear; not helping the M.E.'s condition one bit. "Oh, Maura honey, I'm just getting started." At this, Jane trailed her lips and tongue and teeth down Maura's neck nipping and sucking and licking and, essentially, claiming her territory. The marks would be there for a long time, they both knew. All the while, Jane's hips were still grinding and rolling, and her hands were still doing their respective jobs. Frankly, both women were surprised Maura was still standing. It was probably thanks to Jane keeping Maura up against her waist.

Eventually, Maura's own hands found purpose. She took Jane's wandering hand and dragged it up to her breast, unable and unwilling to withstand any more mockery. Jane got the idea, and roughly kneaded Maura through the bikini top. The brunette's fingers found an already incredibly hard nipple, and squeezed and pulled, drawing out the tension, pain, and pleasure for Maura. The doctor moaned against Jane, squirming out of desire and shoving her back against Jane's front. Jane moved to Maura's neglected breast, all the while keeping up the ministrations with her mouth on Maura's neck and collarbone. Jane found the pressure point between Maura's neck and shoulder and sucked hard. Maura cried out, her legs almost giving way.

"Jane! Just...please...I'm so...I need to...please..." Maura was desperate, and if begging would get her what she wanted, there was no such thing as pride standing in her way.

The dark detective chuckled once more, and then finally gave in to her lover's pleas. The hand that had previously been situated firmly on Maura's waist, now moved southward, cupping Maura through her bikini. "You mean like this, Maura? Or do you need more...Tell me what you need..." There was just no letting up when Jane decided she needed control.

Maura couldn't stand it any longer. It wasn't like she was tolerating any of it before, but she knew- against all science and logic- that if she didn't orgasm within the next minute, she would spontaneously combust, even in the ocean. Her brain wasn't functioning correctly, so the words that came out of her mouth couldn't be attributed to her later. Maura literally growled. "Jane...stop fucking around. I need you...I need you inside me. You need to fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me. Hard. Right now or I'll explode."

This cussing awoke a somewhat primal need in Jane. She pulled the red bottom down and thrust her fingers through Maura's folds, pressing her palm into her clit. Jane rubbed teasingly for just a couple more seconds, because she knew just how close Maura was; just how much Maura needed this. So without warning, Jane removed her hand for a second, and then slammed two fingers into Maura. Once. Twice. A third time.

The shock and pleasure of it all hurdled Maura over the edge in a cry that was purely animalistic in nature, yet containing a name. "JANEEEEE!" It was a really good thing that they were the only two people still on the beach. Maura's legs finally gave out and she slumped into the water. Jane pulled out her fingers, picked the blonde up, and carried her to the border of the water and the sand. It wasn't until Maura was set down that Jane noticed that she was out cold. Jane laughed quietly to herself. _I must be damn good at sex for you to pass out, Maura. Yeah, well, you kinda deserve it, don't ya think?_

When Maura woke up, she found herself staring up at the darkened sky, hair splayed over the sand in frenzy. She turned her head, and found that badass detective smirking patiently and smugly at her. _I passed out? Well, it _was_ that good. I should curse more often._ She sat up and crawled, predatory, over to Jane. Maura stopped when she was about arm's reach away from the detective. Jane raised an eyebrow in question, and then got her answer. The doctor launched herself at her brunette sex rockstar, and tackled her to the ground, attacking her mouth with a fierce kiss. There were lips and tongues and teeth all at once, and the women were rolling around where the shore met the sea.

Maura pulled back when she needed to breathe. Which, of course, took a while, because Maura was so adept at holding her breath. She growled again at Jane, who was currently lying on top of her with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "MY TURN." She flipped them over, so that she was straddling Jane at the hips. Her hands started the work, sliding up and down her detective's toned abs. Jane moaned her encouragement. Maura obviously wanted to taunt and torture Jane as much as she had been, but it was getting really hard watching Jane's glazed eyes flutter closed at the pleasure. She apparently didn't have as much self control as Jane. In fact, Maura wasn't entirely sure _how_ Jane could have held out as long as she did. It was certainly impressive. She'd have to note that for the future.

For now, Maura bypassed any and all of her self control and leaned forward. She grasped Jane's breasts with her hands, and Jane hissed sharply at the pressured pleasure. Maura massaged and manipulated the mounds of flesh at her disposal, and Jane suddenly felt very sympathetic toward Maura's previous situation. "Mmmm...wow...Maur...It won't...It won't take much...but I need...I need you...inside..." Jane's breathing was cut short and labored, and there was no sexier sound in Maura's opinion.

The detective's pleas for release were cut short when the M.E. once more smashed their lips together. Maura removed one of her hands from Jane's chest and shoved it under the band of Jane's bikini bottom. Surgically talented fingers stroked Jane slowly, deliberately, trying to draw out the torment for as long as they could both possibly stand. Of course, all of that ended as soon as Maura felt just how soaked Jane was. And it definitely wasn't from the ocean. "Jane...you're...you're so...you're dripping." Jane groaned her agreement; speech was beyond her now. And with that, Maura simply couldn't fathom keeping Jane out of it for any longer.

One manicured finger was pushed into Jane's heat, quickly followed by another. Scissoring the way up and curling the way down, Maura found that Jane was right. It was _really _not going to take much. So after a few thrusts, Maura found that beloved g-spot and pressed. She got the desired result. Jane arched her back as high as it could go into Maura, and a pleasured sob ripped itself from her throat; from her very essence. At first the noises were quiet, and then steadily grew in volume as she, too, was thrown over the edge of pleasure. "Maur...MAURA!" The favor was returned; Jane passed out after the word left her lips.

When Jane came to, she saw the very reflection of her actions from five minutes before. A smug face looking down at her, laughing to herself.

"Well," Jane started after a few minutes of self-calming attempts, still a little short of breath. "I can say, based on the evidence, Doctor, that we have a very _hot_, very _wicked_ future in store for us, don't we?"

Maura granted her one kiss this time; a uniquely chaste one. She nodded, very content and proud of herself for rendering the badass detective speechless for some time. "That we do, Detective."

"Well, then you know what?"

"What?"

"Here's to Screaming Orgasms."

**XXXXX**

**Thanks for reading. Review Review Review!**


End file.
